Los ojos de Maysilee
by Alphabetta
Summary: Al mirarla a los ojos veía a Maysilee, la aliada que no pudo proteger. Por eso la evitaba como si le fuera la vida en ello. Pero cuando conoció a su hija Madge, Haymitch se dio por vencido. Quizá era su destino. Quizá nunca podría escapar de esos ojos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fic participa en el reto de los minifics del mes de junio del foro "El diente de león".**

* * *

A pesar del vínculo que tenía para con la familia Donner, Haymitch no quería ir a esa boda.

¿Por qué Maira habría pensado que invitarlo era una buena idea? Precisamente a él que se había ganado la fama de arruinador de eventos profesional. El alcohol hacía que se le afilara la lengua, se le acabara la paciencia y se le agriara el carácter. Probablemente acabaría peleándose con el primo lejano del novio, quien quiera que fuera ese tal Vincent Undersee.

Porque lo que más les gustaba hacer a los habitantes del 12 era especular sobre su vida.

¿De veras Maira quería arriesgarse a eso en el día más importante de su vida?

Pero la razón por la que Haymitch no quería ir no era por su preocupación a no ser un invitado modelo, era porque Maira era y seguía siendo la viva imagen de su difunta aliada. Y eso reavivava ciertos recuerdos que él prefería que quedaran dormidos.

Tenían hasta la misma voz, aunque la de Maysilee estaba dotada de un matiz más formal y serio que la de su hermana.

La última vez que la vio fue en la improvisada clínica del sanador, que no era mas que una casa particular con un par de habitaciones de sobra después de su segundo intento de suicidio. Ahí en el Distrito 12, a pesar de que era una industria con gran riesgo de accidentes laborales y grandes esfuerzos físicos, ni hospital tenían.

Desde que su hermana murió, Maira había sufrido depresión y fuertes dolores de cabeza que iban y venían secuela de su primer intento fallido de suicidarse. Dichos dolores solían ser peores cuando la nueva cosecha se acercaba o cuando llegaban en tren los restos mortales de los dos pobres chicos que el Capitolio había raptado y él no había podido proteger.

Ese año, recién llegado del Capitolio pasó por la casa del sanador a comprar la infusión de menta y tomillo para la resaca se la encontró ahí. Ella se pensó que él había ido a verla y él no tuvo el valor de decirle que estaba ahí por otra razón.

Maira estaba sedada, agotada y pálida. El sanador le dijo que estaba recuperándose tras su última crisis, que normalmente no llegaban a tanto pero esa había sido especialmente mala. Haymitch no pudo evitar recordar a Maysilee, tendida en el suelo con pequeñas perforaciones sangrantes en sus brazos y su rostro. La semejanza entre esas dos miradas no era tanta.

La pesadilla vino puntual, esa misma noche. Tan vívida que por unos segundos después de despertar creyó que había vuelto a aquella Arena y todo estaba sucediendo de nuevo...

Al recordad todo aquello Haymitch pensó que no le iba a hacer ningún bien ver a Maira de nuevo. Lo mejor era evitarla tal y como venía haciendo.

Sin duda el rechazo de la invitación iba a alegrar a unos cuantos. De vez en cuando en sus apariciones públicas tenía que enfrentarse a la mirada de reproche de los familiares de los niños cosechados.

Por eso y porque todo lo que trajera de vuelta a su cabeza o a sus sueños a Maysilee debía ser evitado, Haymitch hizo un avioncito con la invitación al enlace y lo echó a volar. No llegó muy lejos, pues con su pulso no se podían hacer milagros pero esa era la última de sus preocupaciones.

Después agarró la botella, siempre a mano, la apuró a tragos y se acomodó tranquilamente en el sofá, procurando no moverse para que su estómago no rechazase la ingente cantidad de garrafón de Quemador que le había introducido.

Esperando a que hicera su efecto y la mirada inerte de Maysilee y la perforación sangrante en el centro de su frente se disolvieran en el dulce estupor de la embriaguez.

* * *

 **Se que vengo a última hora pero quería terminarlos todos antes de subirlos. Este fic tendrá una segunda parte. En el transcurso de los siguientes días comenzaré a comentar.**

 **Me gusta mucho Haymitch, pero escribir sobre él me resulta triste por toda esa melancolía y amargor que lleva por dentro. Decidí ponerle Maira a la gemela de Maysilee para continuar con la tradición Maysilee, Maira, Madge.**

 **Saludos y gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Podía sentir la mirada de la niña asomada a la puerta del edificio de justicia. Vincent, su padre, había ganado las elecciones a alcalde un par de años atrás y ahora cada año y a pesar de sus reparos tenía que vérselas con los miembros de la familia Undersee-Donner en aquel escenario de madera maldito.

Mientras el alcalde leía el Tratado de Traición, Haymitch sintió nauseas. Otro año más cientos de pares de ojos lo miraban, temerosos de salir elegidos. Temerosos de depender de un completo inutil como él.

Estaba más que ansioso porque llegara la hora de irse al tren. Lejos de las cámaras, lejos de la multitud y la vibración a muerte y condena que se respiraba en el aire.

Pero no fue hasta que la nueva inutil de la peluca verdosa llena de flores que había venido del Capitolio comenzó a hablar con su timbre de voz antinaturalmente agudo, cuando todo fue demasiado para él. Había llegado el momento de condenar a los condenados.

Se sintió mareado y oprimido y le faltaba el aire.

No podía estar ahí ni un momento más.

Se levantó de su silla tan bruscamente que las patas de acero rechinaron contra la tarima. Todos se giraron para verle y las cámaras se enfocaron en él pero un segundo después ya habían dejado de prestarle atención. Después de todo era Haymitch siendo Haymitch. Nada fuera de lo corriente.

Caminó a grandes pasos hasta el Edificio de Justicia, pasó a una de las salas reservada a las despedidas de los tributos y se dejó caer en el sofá. Ninguno de los Agentes de la Paz que se encontró por el camino le increpó, pero de reojo vio a la niña de Maira seguirlo con la mirada en el recibidor y ahora estaba ahí plantada en medio de la estancia, observándolo.

Haymitch jamás había hablado con ella y al sostener su mirada asombrada y curiosa recordó por qué. La niña tenía los ojos de su madre y su tía. Era tan siniestro que tuvo que apartar la vista.

—Hola —murmuró Madge después de unos eternos segundos.

Un saludo, breve, amistoso. Algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Los niños por norma general no se le daban bien y ellos lo notaban. Por eso encontraba divertida pero incómoda a la vez la fijación de la niña.

—Hola —contestó.

—Te conozco. Eres Haymitch. Fuiste aliado de mi tía Maysilee en los Juegos del Hambre.

—Lo fui. ¿Y a ti quién te ha contado eso? ¿Sabes si quiera lo que son los Juegos del Hambre?

Ella asiente.

—Me lo ha contado mi madre.

—Muy bien. Porque podrías acabar yendo, lo más sensato es que ya te hayan explicado lo que hay. ¿Sabes lo que pasa en ellos?

—Un chico y una chica de cada distrito luchan. Al final sólo uno queda vivo. En nuestro distrito solo han regresado dos personas.

Haymitch no tenía mucho trato con el resto del distrito, por eso no sabía hasta dónde sabían los niños pequeños de los Juegos. Madge parecía saber al menos lo esencial, pero no parecía afectada por ello. Se preguntó si conocía los condeptos básicos de muerte, de lucha, de supervivencia, o tan solo repetía lo que oía a sus padres o salía por la tele.

Pero los chicos del Distrito 12 eran listos. Parecía que venían ya de fábrica con ese matiz hastiado de alguien que ha perdido la inocencia.

—Mi madre dice que cuidaste bien a mi tía. Pero que al final no pudiste hacer nada por ella.

—¿Dijo eso?

Maira y él habían conversado poco al respecto y él siempre se preguntó si no lo odiaba secretamente. Si pensaba que él le había robado a ella la posibilidad de volver.

—Sí.

—Más bien fue ella quien cuidó de mí. Si yo estoy aquí ahora es gracias a ella.

Sin ella habría muerto en aquella lucha. Habría conseguido cargarse solo a dos pero no al tercer profesional. La invervención de Maysilee matando al chico fue crucial.

Afuera el himno vuelve a sonar, lo que significa que la Cosecha ha terminado. Haymitch se levantó con la intención de adelantarse al tren y obtener otra media hora de tranquilidad mientras los sentenciados se despedían de sus familias.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya antes de que esto se llene de gente. Si no nos vemos antes de que cumplas los doce, recuerda que la mejor forma de mantenerte con vida es no salir cosechada —dijo caminando hasta la puerta.

—No voy a salir cosechada —contestó la niña como si ya fuera un hecho.

—Eso espero. Porque si lo haces... te voy a tocar de mentor. Y créeme. No quieres que eso pase.

Diciendo esto Haymitch salió del salón rumbo a la puerta de atrás. Madge lo siguió.

—No voy a salir cosechada porque tengo esto -dijo la niña cortándole el paso y mostrándole un pin con un sinsajo.

Aquel pin.

Maysilee también estaba convencida de que la protegería. A cualquier otra niña le habría dado una dosis de realidad, diciéndole que son tonterías. Pero a ella, a la sobrina de la chica cuyo fantasma lo perseguiría por el resto de la eternidad no podía.

—¡Madge! Ahí estás —el alcalde Undersee se acercó a ellos—. Espero que mi hija no te haya incordiado demasiado, Haymitch. Lo siento.

—Tranquilo, está todo bien.

—Tengo que ir a acompañarles a la estación y hablar con la prensa. Así que la Agente Alix te acompañará a casa en su auto.

Madge suspiró. Era algo que su tía también solía hacer mucho cuando estaba frustrada. La niña sin duda estaba bien educada, mostró su disconformidad, pero obedeció y se fue con la Agente de la Paz que vino a por ella.

— ¡Adiós Haymitch! —dijo agitando la mano.

Tras irse él se sintió desconsolado y nostálgico como siempre que tenía que interactuar con una Undersee, pero pensaba ponerle remedio en cuanto estuviera de nuevo en el tren.

Los tributos tendrían que apañárselas.

Por supuesto, Maysilee ensangrentada y lívida como un zombie lo visitó de nuevo esa noche en otra pesadilla, a reprocharle que iba a acabar también con la vida de la hija de su hermana tal y como hizo con ella...

Se despertó bruscamente cubierto en sudor. Su aliada se había ido pero la sensación de malestar continuaba. La habitación daba vueltas y el no poder fijar la vista bien solo contribuyó a aumentar su claustrofobia.

Trató de coger el despertador de la mesita junto a la cama, pero solo consiguió tirarlo al suelo.

 _"Son las tres y veinte minutos."_ dijo la voz robótica procedente del aparato.

Haymitch no se molestó en recogerlo, pero tras varios intentos fallidos consiguió encender la luz. Tendría que dormir así. Al menos por hoy.

—¡Vete a dormir Maysilee, son casi las tres y media! —dijo acostándose de nuevo y rezando para no tener que ver esos ojos más.

Al menos en una buena temporada.


End file.
